Innocent Jungkook
by dorkyeol
Summary: Jungkook yang kepo sama berita di televisi. J-Hope yang greget pengen 'this and that' sama Jungkook. Apakah J-Hope berhasil meruntuhkan tembok kepolosan Jungkook? lets find the answer here! BTS fanfiction. HopeKook, Vjin, MinSuga


Haii~~ apa kabar? Yeol bawa ff BTS kedua yang di publish di ffn^^

Ff ini terinspirasi dari berita crime yang di tv ._. kan lagi heboh tuh waktu itu HAHAHA! Terus yeol konsultasi aja sama temen yeol. Bisa gak ya dari berita di bikin ff komedi.. terus pas yeol ceritain plotnya ke temen yeol, dia bilang, bikin cerita aja .-. dan jadilah fanfic yang super ga jelas ini HAHAHA

Berita apa hayo? Tau sekolah inter yang ada kasus anak kecil kan? Nah dari situ terinspirasinya HAHAHA. Betewe sekolah internasional itu deket sama sekolah yeol lho/? /pamer ga penting

dan lagi-lagi, ff ini adalah hasil duel maut antara yeol dengan temen yeol yang (masih) enggan disebutkan namanya

Okedeey~ silahkan di baca. Jangan lupa review okk!^^

WARNING!

Setelah baca ini mungkin kalian someone call the doctor karena overdose. Yaoi, typo (mungkin), judul maksa, miskin kosakata, kata-kata banyak yang ambigu, bukan bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tidak patut dicontoh/?

.

.

Innocent Jungkook

Yaoi, BL

Vjin, HopeKook, MinSuga couple

Sumpah gak tau ini ratednya apa HAHA

Mungkin K, atau mungkin M *nahloh

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di dorm BTS. Suasana dorm tenang, damai, aman sentosa tanpa kehadiran MinSuga couple di ruang tengah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Di ruang tengah hanya ada Jin, V, J-Hope, dan Jungkook.

Kemana Jimin dan Suga? Ntahlah. Mungkin sedang 'bertempur' di kamarnya. *seketika ambigu.

Ohiya, kemana Rapmonster? Rapmon sedang ada urusan dengan Bang PD-nim. Entah urusan apa tapi sepertinya akan lama karena mereka sedang membahas tentang BTS.

Terlihat wajah bosan Jungkook karena malam ini, acara televisi mereka isinya berita semua. Mulai dari berita pencalonan presiden, perampokan emas oleh seorang yang terkenal/?, dan tentang kasus yang baru-baru ini heboh di televisi. Kasus temennya doraemon alias omen/? *nama disamarkan

Jungkook kesal. Harusnya tuh sekarang di gl***obal tv ada film toy story, tapi yang disiarkan malah berita yang sebenarnya ia tak tahu sedang membahas apa.

Ruang tengah itu kini tengah dilanda keheningan yang luar biasa hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sampai akhirnya-

"Hopie hyung.. pedophilia itu apa?"

-Jungkook memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka ber empat yang memang sedang menontton berita di televisi.

J-Hope yang memang duduk di sebelah Jungkook agak bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Jungkook.

"pedophilia itu, orang yang suka sama anak kecil." Jawab J-Hope sambil terus menyemili keripik kentang bersama tukang makan, Jin.

"oh.." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi 3 detik kemudian ia menatap J-Hope. "seperti Jin hyung dan V hyung ya?"

"PFFT.. BUAHAHAHAHA" Jimin yang awalnya menahan ketawa, tak bisa lagi membendung tertawanya(?). begitupula Suga yang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan MinSuga couple ada disini? Yeol juga ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba pasangan ini nyampe disini.

Jin mendengus sebal. "hey bodoh. Aku dan V hanya berbeda tiga tahun. Kau dan J-Hope juga berbeda tiga tahun. Jika kau menyebutku pedophilia, berarti J-Hope juga pedophilia." Balas Jin.

"ohh begitu. Berarti Jin hyung bukan pedophilia. Dengerin tuh Hopie hyung.." Jungkook mulai menyalahkan J-Hope.

"iya aja dah biar lu seneng." Jawab J-Hope yang tangan kanannya sedang bergerilya di dalam bungkus keripik kentang yang dia monopoli dari Jin.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berenam yang sedang berada di ruang tengah. Sampai akhirnya-

"hyung. Kalau pelecehann itu apa?"

-lagi-lagi suara Jungkook yang memecah keheningan.

J-Hope sedikit tersentak. Lama-lama pertanyaan Jungkook makin aneh-aneh saja. Begitu pikirnya. Mungkin menonton berita juga tak terlalu bagus untuk anak polos, lemot, atau mungkin oon seperti Jungkook.

"itu... eh.. mmm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." J-Hope menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung menyusun kata-kata yang baik , benar, sopan, dan tidak ambigu untuk menjawab pertanyaan si polos Jungkook.

"aish hyung. Ppaliwa. Aku ingin tahu.." Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan J-Hope manja. Rupanya anak ini benar-benar kepo ya..

J-Hope bingung, Jin bingung, V ikut bingung ngeliat Jin yang bingung, Jungkook kepo, Jimin ganti-ganti channel tv, Suga tiduran sambil nyemilin keripik kentang sisa J-Hope.

J-Hope masih sibuk ngerangkai kata-kata. Jin lagi telepati sama J-Hope karena J-Hope minta disusunin kata-kata yang ga ambigu. V mau ikut telepatian tapi ga bisa karena ini jalur telepati antar seme.

"mm jadi.. itu tuh.. mm.. penyampaian hasrat, Cuma salah satu pihak ga mau. Dia dipaksa sama pihak yang lainnya." Akhirnya setelah konsultasi via telepati sama Jin, J-Hope berhasil ngerangkai kata-kata yang super duper ga jelas kayaknya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari J-Hope, Jungkook malah memiringkan kepalanya. "aku ga ngerti hyung. Hyung jelasin yang bener dong.." protesnya.

Jungkook ga ngerti, J-Hope sama Jin makin bingung, V udah ngerti apa yang diomongin sama semenya yang pervert naujubilah, Suga sama Jimin sekarang lagi berduaan di pojokan sofa. Lagi ngeliatin semut yadongan. Gak deng. Ini mah yeol aja yang pea.

"maksudnya tuh mereka yadongan tapi yang diyadongin ga mau.." jelas V dengan muka tanpa dosa, tanpa beban, dan tanpa penyesalan karena telah merusak pikiran Jungkook.

Oke. Jin rasanya pengen banget nyemplungin V ke kolam penuh ikan hiu. Tapi Jin mikir 2 kali. Kalo V dimakan ikan hiu, siapa yang bakal nemenin dia tidur? Siapa yang bakal nemenin dia masak? Dan siapa yang bisa dia grepe-grepe selain V? Masa iya dia mau grepe-grepe Bang PD-nim. Kan ga asik.

"ohh gitu... kayak Suga hyung sama Jimin hyung ya?"

Semua langsung nengok ke arah Jimin yang lagi senyum ga jelas sambil ngangkat kedua tangannya kayak maling jemuran ketangkep basah sama warga dan Suga yang nutupin mukanya pake bantal sofa –kecuali Jungkook yang masih tersenyum riang ke arah J-Hope-

V langsung nyamperin Suga dengan muka panik.

"hyung. Hyung ga kenapa-kenapa kan? Hyung diperko***a sama Jimin ya? masih sakit ga hyung?" tanya V. Suga Cuma menggeleng pelan. Tapi kemudian dia natap V dengan wajah bingung.

"kok kamu bisa tau aku sakit karena habis 'itu'? memangnya kamu pernah ngerasain?"

Sekarang semuanya –kecuali V yang tiba-tiba nunduk- natap tajam ke arah member yang paling tua di antara mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seok Jin alias Seokjin alias Jin.

'mampus gua' batin Jin.

"Jin hyung. Jangan bilang Jin hyung..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Biar lebih dramatis gitu.

"aku gak nyangka lho hyung. Padahal tampang hyung polos sok imut gitu. Ternyata..." sekarang J-Hope yang ngomong.

"aku ga nyakitin V kok. Sumpah. Lagipula kan aku ga kasar banget mainnya. Itupun juga jarang-jarang.." Oke ini Jin ambigu.

"ih berarti kalian semua udah dong? Masa tinggal aku yang belum?!" protes J-Hope. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil narik Jungkook biar dia berdiri juga. "berarti aku punya hak dong buat ngelakuin itu.."

"ngelakuin apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Astaghfirullah ini anak dari tadi hyungnya ngomongin yadong masih juga gak ngerti. Ga tau polos atau kelewat oon. J-Hope greget banget ngeliat Jungkook. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet ke kamar *eh/?

"ya ampun Jeon Jungkook. Berapa sih umurmu?" tanya Suga yang akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama termenung meratapi kesalahannya –main sama Jimin-

"hyung gak tahu umur aku? ya ampun kudet banget. Umurku 18 tahun kelez"

Anjir tiba-tiba Jungkook jadi anak gawl indonesia. Sumpah ini anak ga bisa di tebak banget. Begitu pikir semua yang ada di ruang tengah sekarang

"emang mau ngelakuin apa sih hyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi. J-Hope berpikir sejenak. Baru mikir 5 detik aja banyak ide jahil mondar mandir di kepalanya. Kalau udah yang berhubungan sama beginian aja, otak J-Hope cepet banget koneknya. Kayak pake internet 4G iklan Vincent sama Desta -coret-

"kita main. Kamu suka permainan kan?" sekarang J-Hope menggandeng Jungkook supaya ikut ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Meninggalkan member yang menatap Jungkook iba. Bagaimana tidak iba? Makhluk dengan tingkat ke-pervet-an di atas standar itu kini akan mencuri kepolosan Jungkook.

Dan mungkin mulai sekarang.. kepolosan Jungkook hanyalah tinggal kenangan...

.

.

.

.

Member yang tersisa/? Kini masih saja menonton televisi. Ini sudah 10 menit setelah J-Hope dan Jungkook masuk kamar. sedangkan Rapmon masih belum pulang juga. mungkin Rapmon lagi pacaran sama seseorang di restoran, mall, atau mungkiin hotel/? nahloh

Jin sama Jimin daritadi diam saja. Ga tau ngapain dia. awas aja ntar cepirit -coret-

dan ternyata mereka lagi nungguin suara J-Hope atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Jungkook dari dalam kamar mereka. nah abis itu baru mereka ada alasan buat grepe-grepe uke masing-masing. apalagi alasannya kalau bukan ketularan ho*** nya J-Hope-_- ini apaansih..

Jimin daritadi udah bisik-bisik sama Suga sambil naik turunin alisnya. minta jatah kali ya. padahal baru aja semalem mereka main 194 ronde. oke ini kebanyakan. maksudnya 6 ronde. kuat ya? iyalah kuat. liat aja Seme-nya siapa. Suga sih 3 ronde aja udah nyerah. sumpah yeol ngakak ngetik ginian.

Jin juga daritadi udah mulai modus megang-megang paha V. V sih biasa aja. orang dia ga punya perasaan /plak. maksudnya, V udah biasa sama sikap Jin yang kayak gini. Meskipun dia tahu malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjaaaaaaaaaaang banget buat dia. Soalnya kalau udah nyangkut masalah beginian, Jin itu... udah ga usah diterusin. Bisa-bisa ga ada sarapan besok.

sang seme terus aja menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Sumpah Jin sama Jimin udah ga sabar pengen 'this and that' sama uke masing-masing. Tapi suara Jungkook sama sekali ga kedengeran, sampai akhirnya-

"AAGGH HOPIE HYUNG! JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT!"

"maaf Kookiee"

"AANNNGGHHH HOPIE HYUNGGHH STOP"

-suara Jungkook dan J-Hope kedengaran juga. Jin sama Jimin bernafas lega. penantian panjang mereka selama sepuluh menit akhirnya terbayarkan. btw apanya yang panjang?/? orang cuma sepuluh menit.

V sama Suga langsung natap muka seme mereka yang kayaknya udah ga kuatthh! ga kuatt! gantengnya ga ketulungan/? maksudnya, mesumnya ga ketulungann..

v dan Suga pun bertelepati, namun kali ini lewat jalur antar uke, mereka udah keringet dingin kayak abis lari maraton 12 km ga putus-putus. Kalo yeol sih, muterin lapangan sekolah 5 kali aja, asma udah kambuh. Nah yang ini abaikan. curhat ga penting.

Jin dan Jimin pun menarik uke masing-masing ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam

dan...

the end..

.

.

.

.

eh belum the end deng AWKWKWK..

mari kita intip kamar mereka satu-satu..

.

.

-MinSuga-

Suga yang telah terbaring di ranjang king size mereka berdoa sekuat tenaga agar ia masih bisa berjalan besok. Suga tahu, mesum meter dari raut wajah Jimin kini berada di skala 8,99999999. nyaris mendekati 9. itu artinya, Jimin akan 'menyentuh'nya lebih dari 5 ronde.

Jimin yang abis peregangan otot dan pemanasan sebelum olahraga di ranjang, mulai menaiki ranjang. perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya kini mulai menindih tubuh yang hanya berbeda 1 cm darinya itu. bantet couple kali ya -coret lagi-

ia mulai mencium bibir kissable Suga, melumat, menghisap, dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Awwhh" merasakan bibirnya digigit oleh Jimin, spontan Suga membuka mulutnya. Jimin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tidak langka ini karena Suga emang sering banget buka mulutnya/?

jimin menjelajahi tiap inchi gua hangat Suga, menyentuh lidah Suga dan mengajaknya bertarung.

decakan demi decakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut mereka berdua.

setelah puas dengan bibir Suga yang manis seperti gula -sesuai nama Suga-, Jimin beralih ke leher jenjang nan putih milik Suga. Masih ada bekas kissmark yang kemarin malam ia tinggalkan disitu. Ia tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menyentuh, menyentuh, dan menyentuh Suga.

Jimin menghisap leher putih itu kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya."nnghh Jimminieehh aahh.." desah Suga saat Jimin meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Desahan Suga membuat libido Jimin naik drastis. mungkin jika diukur dengan mesum meter, ini sudah memasuki skala yang mendekati 10.

tangan nakal Jimin mulai membuka kancing kemeja Suga satu persatu. mengusap perut datar ber abs Suga dengan pelan dan mau tak mau membuat Suga mendesah lagi. darah Jimin berdesir keras. ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat. Ingin rasanya melambaikan tangan ke kamera. sayangnya, ia bukan sedang uji nyali. ia sedang uji kesabaran menahan hasratnya untuk memasuki Suga hyung tercintanya.

tanpa aba-aba dari wasit, Jimin membuka celana pendek dan underwear Suga yang sedari tadi masih belum rusak karena belum ia sentuh. dan Wow. Suga menikmatinya...

baru saja akan menyentuh little Suga untuk menggodanya-

"hey kau curang! aku sudah naked seperti ini tetapi kau masih berpakaian utuh.."

-terdengar protes dari Suga. ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menarik-narik kaus lengan buntung yang dipakai Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lembut, tidak tersenyu mesum seperti tadi. kadang-kadang, Suga memang tak sadar di umur. memang ia pikir berapa umurnya? melakukan aegyo yang menggemaskan di depan dongsaengnya sendiri.

"arraseo~" Jimin membuka baju dan celananya dengan cepat. Dan betapa terkejutnya Suga ketika melihat milik Jimin yang benar-benar sudah menegang sempurna. padahal ini baru pemanasan. tetapi Jimin sepertinya sudah benar-benar berada di puncaknya.

"Jimin-a. ka- ARRGGHH!" omongan Suga terputus saat Jimin memasukan 3 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam holenya. terlihat air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Suga.

"apa sakit hyung?" tanya Jimin. "tentu sakit bodoh! bisakah kau memberiku aba-a-AARRGGHH PARK JIMIINHHH!" Suga kembali berteriak saat Jimin menambahkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Suga. rasanya perih sekali meskipun Jimin dan dirinya sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim.

"maaf hyung.. tapi kau sempit sekali.." Jimin mengeluarkan semua jarinya. Suga malah cemberut. "aishh kenapa berhenti?" protes Suga karena Jimin mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole-nya. padahal ia baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin yang mendengar itu tentu ber-smirk ria. "hyung mau aku melakukannya?" tanyanya. Suga hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memasang tampang memelasnya. "baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung~"

Jimin yang awalnya ingin langsung memasukan miliknya, tiba-tiba memiliki ide jahil. ia ingin menggoda Suga sebentar.

Jimin menyentuhkan kepala kejantanannya dan menggesekannya di hole Suga tanpa berniat memasukannya.

"anngghh parkhh Jiminhh.. janganhh ngg menggodakuhhh"

"apa hyung? kau ingin apa? aku tak bisa mendengarnya.." Jimin tersenyum licik.

oh ayolah. apa kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya Suga akan sentuhan mu sekarang Park Jimin?

"parkh Jiminhh.. kumohoonnh.." Suga memasang puppy eyesnya, namun Jimin sepertinya belum tertarik untuk memasukan miliknya.

"kau ingin apa hyung?" lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum licik.

"come on.. do it nggh ple- AARRGGG PARK JIMINHH!" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Suga berteriak. terang saja Suga berteriak, Jimin langsung melesakkan masuk miliknya ke dalam hole SUga yang sudah sangat basah. Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

"akuuhh ngghh akannhh aahh membunuhmu nantiihh aasshh" racau Suga tak jelas.

"sshhh hyunghh kenapa kau masih juga sempithh?" desah Jimin saat merasakan kejantanannya di remas keras oleh dinding rektum Suga. Suga tak peduli Jimin berbicara apa. ia hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Jimin untuknya...

dan... mari kita lihat keadaan kamar yang lain.

.

.

.

.

-VJin-

desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergumul di ranjang mereka. Jin dan V sepertinya sudah memasuki inti dari permainan mereka.

"Hyungghh.. moreehh.. moreehh fasteer aaahhh" V meremas kuat sprei saat Jin me-masuk-keluarkan miliknya ke dalam hole hangat V dengan tempo cepat. "ini sudahh cepat sayanghh aah. aku takut aku meelukaimu.."

V menggeleng. "kumohon hyungghh.. lebih cepat sshh... ini sangatthh enaakk nngghh" desahan V terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. itu terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang sangat indah di telinga Jin. ia suka. Ia suka saat V mendesah, saat V memohon padanya, dan Ia suka saat dalam keadaan naked dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang memerah. itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"okay. As your wish, baby~" Jin meniup daun telinga V sambil mempercepat tempo gerakannya yang membuat V menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan.

desahan kedua insan itu menggema di seluruh sudut kamar mereka. Suhu tubuh mereka benar-benar panas sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya, Jin telah menyalakan pendingin ruangan kamar mereka. Entah alat itu pendingin ruangan itu yang rusak atau aktifitas mereka kali ini benar-benar sangat panas. bahkan mereka sama sekali tak sedikitpun merasakan adanya hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuh mereka.

"AANNGGHHH!" desah V keras saat dirasa kepala little Jin menyentuh spot sensitif miliknya.

"wae baby? apa aku telah menyentuhnya?" tanya Jin. V mengangguk lucu. "iyaahh hhh disituuhh. itu sangat aahh enakhhh"

Jin ber-smirk ria. Ia memang selalu ber-smirk ria saat V telah memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menyentuh spot sensitif milik V. Dan disaat seperti inilah Jin akan memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa untuknya, dan tentu untuk V.

V mendesah keras setiap kali Jin menyentuh spot sensitifnya. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada habisnya. Jin memang tahu di bagian mana saja V akan mendesah keras penuh gairah saat Jin menyentuh bagian itu.

berkali-kali little Jin menumbuk prostat V berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali juga punggung V melengkung disertai lenguhan keras yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut V.

"hyungghh akuuhh mau keluarrhh aangghh..." V meremas kuat lengan kekar Jin.

"jinjja? aahh kenapa begitu cepat sayanggh?" desah Jin saat mendengar V sudah sampai pada puncaknya dan akan segera orgasme. Jin segera menutup little V dengan ibu jarinya. "tunggu sebentar sayanghh sshh aku belum mau keluarhh"

V menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jin yang menutup 'milik'nya. "le-lepaskanhh hyunghh.. sakithh"

"tunggu sebentar baby.." Jin semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya dan membuat V mendesah tidak karuan menikmati Jin yang memenuhinya meskipun rasa nyeri di perutnya -akibat Jin menahan orgasmenya- terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Hyunghh lepaskaannhh.. aku benar-benar ahhh ingin keluarrhhh"

"bersama babyy hhh"

cairan mereka keluar hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mungkin hanya berbeda sepersekian detik disertai lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Jin tumbang dan menindih V -tentu ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuhnya tak sepenuhnya membebani tubuh V-. Jin langsung memindahkan tubuhnya menajdi berbaring di sebelah V.

Kini mereka saling bertatapan, saling mengatur deru nafas mereka yang tidak karuan.

"kau lelah?" Jin menyingkirkan poni basah V yang menutupi matanya. V hanya mengangguk pelan.

"tidurlah.. dan semoga mimpi indah sayang.." Jin mengecup sekilas bibir pink pucat alami V dan mengelus pipinya lembut, dan dibalas senyuman manis dari V.

"kau juga hyung.. selamat tidur.." V menyamankan posisinya, tidur di pelukan Jin membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jin mengecup puncak kepala V.

"selamat tidur. saranghae, Taehyungie~"

"nado saranghae, Jin hyung" .

.

.

.

-HopeKook-

"AAGGH HOPIE HYUNG! JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT!"

"maaf Kookiee"

"AANNNGGHHH HOPIE HYUNGGHH STOP"

"hey jangan berteriak. ini cuma game balapan konyol.." protes J-Hope yang sedari tadi terganggu karena teriakan super duper kencang Jungkook.

"aish hyung... kau membuatku kalah lagi.." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya dan melempar stik playstation..

Ah. jadi ia sedang bermain dengan J-Hope.

"aigoo~ Jungkookiee~ kau ngambek eoh?" goda J-Hope sambil mencolek-colek pinggang Jungkook. sedangkan Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

J-Hope terkikik geli. "ayolah baby~ maafkan aku.." J-Hope kini meraih tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya erat. "mungkin kau memang kalah setiap bermain denganku. tapi kau adalah pemenang yang bisa mendapatkan hatiku.." J-Hope mengecup kedua pipi Jungkook yang kini mulai muncul semburat kemerahan.

"dasar tukang membual.." Jungkook mehrong ke arah J-Hope yang dibalas senyuman aneh dari J-Hope.

"biarkan saja~ yang penting aku menyayangimu Jungkookiee~ saranghae"

"nado saranghae, Hopie hyung~"

jadi mereka tidak bermain 'this and that'? tidak. J-Hope tidak mau. ia masih belum siap kehilangan Jungkook yang polos mendekati oon ini. ia tak rela mengotori tubuh namja tak berdosa ini. Dan mungkin J-Hope harus sabar menunggu Jungkook lulus dari sekolahnya..

sedangkan Rapmon? ia sudah tidur dari tadi di kamarnya sendiri karena terlalu lelah. entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi ia sangat lelah malam ini. So, ia tak memikirkan suara-suara tak jelas yang memenuhi dorm BTS.

.

.

.

.

the end beneran~~

.

.

yeay akhirnya selesai jugaa~~ maaf kalau lemonnya kurang asem, nc-nya kurang hot._. ini hasil duet sama temen yeol. sebut saja namanya mawar.

PROSES PEMBUATAN FF INI

awalnya yeol bingung, soalnya ada yang bilang couple VJin itu seme-nya V. lah yeol kan dilema ya-_- V sama sekali ga ada tampang seme. terus Yeol nanya ke si mawar ini.

yeol : eh, emang VJin itu semenya V ya? kok gue ga yakin.

mawar : seme nya Jin lah. yakali pas nc-an Jin ngomong "aah fasterrh" kan aneh-_-

abis itu yeol ngakak abis-abisan sama temen yeol yang satu lagi, sebut saja bunga. /suara disamarkan

betewe yeol buat ff ini, hampir ketauan sama kakak yeol-_-v untung dia percaya-percaya aja sama omongan ga bener yeol yang bilang kalau yeol lagi ngetik lirik HAHAHA!

okedeehh.. yeol tahu fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan... jadii...

mind to review?^^


End file.
